Into Land of Demons
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Finally updated: 3/25/03 has a plot now to!! BAWAHAHAHAHAHA!!The Turtles get an unexpected group of guests. Then villains team up? Wot will happen? First fic for TMNT so please be easy on the reviews
1. A Call For Action

By Robin Girl  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~  
  
Ok I have been wanting to write a Ninja Turtle fic for some time. ^_^  
  
So I am going to try. This story has my own characters and also the turtles.  
  
I am going by the movies and the TV show, so please don't hurt me.  
  
Disclaimer:: Robin Girl, Alan, and The Big Man are mine, Batman, and Robin belong to DC Comics, The Beatles belong to themselves, The Ronin Warriors belong to Sunrise or something like that…  
  
Ok and for later..you'll know..I'm going to write the Initials of the turtles so you'll know whose talking. Then after they are introduced I'll write their names of course.  
  
~~  
  
"Robin Girl come on..someone called the Big Man is on the Batphone."  
  
Robin Girl looked up from watching Ninja Turtles, "How in the heck did he get your number?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
Robin Girl sighed and sat up climbing out of Robin's arms and went over to the Batcave. "Yes?"  
  
"You, Alan, and Robin are needed."  
  
"Really?" She motioned for Robin to come over. The Boy Wonder stood up turning the TV off, "What's wrong?"  
  
The Big Man sighed he hated to send a child, er a female to where he was going to send them. "I'm going to send you some where, but I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not? You never can tell me…" Robin Girl groaned. The Big Man never told them anything. She hated that.  
  
"You just have to trust me love. Oh and you will probably be spilt up for a little while. So take a communicator."  
  
"Ok..Robin go get the stuff ready." She watched Robin go off then turned back to the phone, "So how do we get there?"  
  
"Easily, just touch the TV set."  
  
"WHAT??!?!" Robin Girl had never heard anything so lame before. "You have got to be kidding…"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Fine. Come on Robin, where's Alan?" Robin Girl asked putting on a head set.  
  
"He'll meet you there. Now close your eyes."  
  
Robin Girl and Robin obeyed soon a light engulfed the room and they were gone.  
  
"So you are saying that a mere girl is going to stand in our way?" A weird cranky sounded voice said.  
  
"Yes, Crang. I'm sorry. I tried but Gosh that girl is dangerous."  
  
Rocksteady laughed, "Guess dey neverah messed widh tha Turtles befo."  
  
"Shut up." Crang turned to his new partner. "Please tell me more about our new enemies."  
  
A man with long black hair, dark purple eyes nodded. He was a heavyset man wearing only a small piece of cloth. "Robin Girl, sir, is a 16 year old female from this Galaxy. Her boy friend Robin, is Batman's partner. Then the other is Alan a weird Elfin person who protects the girl with his life. Robin Girl has the weirdest powers I've ever seen. Once minute they aren't there then the next she's blowing everything up."  
  
"And you are?" A new comer asked.  
  
"Ah, Shredder. Meet Brute, a new comer to this team."  
  
"Charming." Shredder remarked mockingly. "The Turtles got us again."  
  
"As usual I presume." Crang sighed, he could never beat them.  
  
Robin Girl screamed as she fell down a hole. "What the?!?!!? AIEEEE!!!!" She landed hard on the ground. "Ouch…" Robin Girl sat up groaning, "That was the worst landing I've ever had."  
  
"Nice, look…"  
  
Robin Girl looked up and pushed her blue and green hair out of her face, "What the? Who are you?"  
  
"Ooo a chick." A man with weird blue hair pulled Robin Girl up by her arm, "And feisty."  
  
"LEMME GO!!!!" Robin Girl cried. She kicked one of them making them fall to the ground. "Anyone else?"  
  
"Ah man, she can fight. Lets get outta here."  
  
Robin Girl grinned, "Yeh that's right run!!!"  
  
"Hey look that girl has blue and green hair.." R  
  
"And people call us weird." M  
  
"Wow..hey look she's looking at us." D  
  
Robin Girl jumped. Voices were coming out of no where, "Who is there?" She got in a fighting stance looking around, "I'm ready bring it on."  
  
"Woah, a Ninja Chick." M  
  
"Dude, she's cool." D  
  
Robin Girl sweat dropped, "Ninja Chick? Oi…that one was stupid."  
  
"Hey who are you calling stupid?" R  
  
"Hey lets go down there and talk to her…" M  
  
"No." L  
  
"Why not?" M  
  
"She could be working with Shredder." L  
  
Robin Girl froze her defenses going down. "Shredder? Did you just say Shredder? OMG!!"  
  
"See we did get somewhere." D  
  
"Look come down and I'll talk." Robin Girl said.  
  
"Should we?" D  
  
"Guess so.." L  
  
"You could have at least said please." R  
  
Four shadows hopped down from the top of the sewers surrounding Robin Girl. Robin Girl stepped back scared. They were about as tall as she was. "Wow..you people are short…"  
  
"Hey watch the comments about us ok lady." R  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yeh he's right." D  
  
"You are guys?"  
  
"What did you think we were? Girls?" R  
  
Robin Girl was getting confused, "Look don't mix me up, I hate when people do that to me. Come out into the light so I can see you."  
  
"Naw." M  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We'll make you faint." L  
  
"You will not!"  
  
"Yes we will." L  
  
"DO IT OR I'LL SCREAM!!"  
  
"Yeh and?" R  
  
"Boy..you guys are not easy to talk with. Look I have better things to do. So either show your selves or let me get by."  
  
"Nope to both. You'll get lost down here babe." M  
  
"BABE?!?!" Robin Girl fumed she hated really hated..infact she despised it when men called her babe.  
  
"I think you made her mad Mikey." D  
  
"Sorry.." M  
  
"I guess we should show her." L  
  
"You wanna carry her?" D  
  
"Why not?" L  
  
"Fine.." D  
  
All four figures walked into the light. Robin Girl almost screamed.  
  
"Look lady don't scream. Please just don't scream." Leonardo said.  
  
Robin Girl didn't have time to scream because she fainted. "Man," Raphel groaned, "I told you she would faint."  
  
"Welp Leo looks like you gotta carry her."  
  
Leonardo nodded and picked her up.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~~  
  
Like? Review!!  
  
~~ 


	2. Uhoh somethings not right

Into The Land of Demons

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 2

(Sorry about the LOOOOOONG update!! O_O; It's gotten crazy in my life lately. ^^;)

Robin moved behind the door before advancing after making sure no one was there. "So far so good," He whispered.

"Excuse me son, could you please tell me why you are here."

Robin turned around getting ready to cream who ever it was. To his surprise it was a, a rat! "A talking rat? What place is this?"

"This place is NY. What is your name?"

"Robin.." The Boy Wonder tensed. No one ever asked for his name, they always knew who he was. "Where in NY does it look like this?"

"You are in the sewers Robin-chan."

"Chan?"

The rat nodded leaning harder on his walking stick. "Chan in the Japanese language means friend. I haven't had a bad feeling so far so I called you –chan or friend."

"Ah, I'm in the sewers? Gross. What is your name?"

"My sons named me Splinter, so you may call me that."

"Sons? Can I speak with your sons?" Robin started to see a pattern here. The only talking rat he'd ever seen before was on Teenage Mutant Turtles, and his name was Splinter. He decided to keep it quiet for the time being but, if the sons were the same ones of which he was thinking of then maybe they could help. 

"Yes, you may, sit down over there and we will wait." 

Robin carefully sat down and waited. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Dude, we scored big." Michelangelo exclaimed placing five pizzas on the table in the middle.

Robin had just dosed off and was jolted awake by someone sitting next to him. "Huh?"

"WOAH!" Raphael jumped a mile. "That was no pillow."

"It's like a dude.." Mikie said after checking the Boy Wonder over. "Like, he's wearing the same shirt as that babe we brought back."

"Babe?? Robin Girl!! Where is she?" Robin demanded.

"What does it mean to you?"

Robin stood and pulled out his batarang. "I'm warning you. Hand Robin Girl over to me. If you don't I will throw this at you."

"Kid, it's a boomerang, I could slice it open with my swords.." A turtle walked carrying Robin Girl on his back. He grunted and dropped her on one of the messy beds. "Come see her if ya want. She just fainted."

Robin quickly ran over to his girl friend and checked her over. "Robin Girl, wake up."

Slowly Robin Girl came to and saw her boy friend. "Robin are they still here?"

"Who is still here?"

"The Turtles. I saw them. Oh Robin, it was so awesome. They were real and they were joking around with me."

"We're famous!" Don remarked taking a slice of pizza and eating it. "I feel so special."

"Robin, maybe they can help us!!"

"You trust them?" Robin exclaimed, "I don't. I mean I do, but we just met them."

"Robin, they are from the cartoon silly, of course I trust them. I've trusted them since I was little." Robin Girl pulled away from her boy friend and stood walking over to them. "Hi, my name is Robin Girl, sorry if I was a jerk earlier.."

Mikie didn't think twice and shook her hand. "You are one cool babe."

Robin Girl giggled this time, "Thanks, I think Mikie.."

"Woah, you like know his name.."

"She probably heard it ya idiot." Raphael exclaimed.

Robin Girl turned around, "Nuh-uh, I know his name Raph, I know yours to as you can see. His name is Leonardo," She pointed to Leo, "And your name is Donatello." Then she pointed to Don. 

"How?"

"In our universe you four a from a TV show." Robin Girl pointed proudly at herself, "I've been watching it since I was in 3rd grade."

*~*~*~*~*

"Ringo, have you seen Robin Girl or Robin?" 

Ringo Starr turned around and saw Alan standing there, "You are supposed to be there!!"

"Be where?" The Elf Protector asked wrapping his cloak around himself. "I have been searching for little wizard since this morning."

Cye walked in eating some gold fish. He then noticed Alan. "I thought you were with Rg and Robin."

Alan sighed frustrated. "Alright, will someone PLEASE tell me what is going on?"

"The Big Man called," The Dark Knight walked in and handed him a letter, "He told Robin Girl and Robin to go here and that you would meet them there."

"I received no letter." Alan exclaimed, "I also never said that I'd be anywhere. That letter and phone call was a fraud."

End Chapter 2

(Ah ha!! I got a plot FINALLY!! YAY!! *dances around* Review please)


	3. The Villains Talk

Into Land of Demons

By Robin Girl

Chapter 3

(Hahaha I'm like sooo on a ball!!!! *falls off her ball* OWW!!! This one is a short Villain chappy. Infact its' like one page long!! ^^; Trust me tho it needs to be this long. Think about Commericle Breaks LOL. )

Crang smiled, "So tell me Brutus what is your plan?"

Brute sighed sitting down, "It's Brute, not Brutus. My plan is already in effect and is working perfectly."

Crang cackled evily then smirked at Shredder, "I like him better than you Shredder. It sounds like his plans actually work."

Shredder fumed and crossed his arms not looking at Crang or Brute. ::They might work now but they always back fire, always.::

"Tell me more."

Brute stood and pulled out a box from his pocket. "This is a window that lets you see anything anywhere." He opened it and surprisingly it floated on it's own in the air. "The boss of the Interuni is The Big Man. He is supposedly Robin Girl's father but no one knows for sure. Either way he takes care of her like she is his daughter. We have captured him and put an android in his place. Earlier this morning our Big Man called Robin Girl and Robin telling them they had an assignment in your universe. He also told them that Alan, that brat's protector, would meet them. So far no one has noticed that Alan isn't even there. We will attack the brat and her lover along with the turtles and get rid of them once and for all."

"I like your thinking Brute." Shredder replied smiling evily, "That is a nice plan. Let's just see if it works completely."

Brute glared watching Shredder walk off. ::What a jerk.::

End Chapter 3

(Told ya it was like short. LOL. I think I'm going to get back to the Turtles, RG, and Robin next then go to Alan or it might be the other way around. You tell me in the reviews!! ^_^)


End file.
